The Little Bot
by buddygirl1004
Summary: A Sari/Bumblebee fic based on our favorite disney movie the Litle Mermaid
1. Chapter 1

**The Little Bot**

**Dream**

**We do not own transformers animated though we wish we did, also we don't own the plot we got it from someone else based off of Disney's The Little Mermaid**

Bumblebee was cruising around the Detroit lake, when he was covered by a shadow. _Hmm I wonder what that is_. He asked transforming into robot mode. He thanked Prime that Ratchet had developed a way so that Autobots wouldn't rust underwater in robot or vehicle mode. He thanked Prime that he was the smallest bot, so that he could peek through a hole that looked onto the ship, where only his optics were visible, thankful it was night, so no one saw his baby blue orbs. He saw a girl with tinted skin in a yellow dress who looked liked she really did not want to here. Then some kind of small machine came to her.

"Hey Sparkplug, how ya doin' boy?" she said picking up the animal. "Who's a good dog you are yes you are." she said continuing to pet the dog. Then a man with black hair with a white streak in it came up to the girl.

"Sari, it's time for bed."

"Fine dad." said Sari getting up. "Love ya!" she said as she retreated inside the cabin. Bumblebee returned back to base where he was greeted by Ratchet.

"There you are kid, we were worried 'bout you, our satellite picked up storms heading this way." he continued to rant on and on but Bumblebee's processor was focused on one thing and that was the girl on the boat, Sari, and hoping she'd be okay.

You could tell when the storm hit, but what really got Bumblebee's attention was the screams he heard from above. Sari. He thought. He quickly got up and ran to the doors and went out into the unloading bay, closed the doors behind him, and opened the doors to the ocean. The doors closed right away and Bumblebee swam to the surface, looking for yellow, he found her holding onto a wooden slab.

He swam toward her and scooped her up and transformed into vehicle mode putting her into his dry, warm interior. He drove toward the shore.

He drove onto the beach and transformed into robot mode setting Sari carefully onto the beach he spoke. "Come one Sari wake up." she stirred, as the sun shone on her eyes there was a shout.

"SARI! SARI!" it was her father, Bumblebee quickly transformed and drove back into the ocean just as Sari's dad found her

"Sari! Thank heavens your alright!"

"Dad, I'm fine but where's the boy?"

"What boy?" her father asked.

"The boy in yellow with blue eyes! He saved me from the water."

"Don't worry Sari we'll find him." said her father helping her up.

"Indeed you will." said a black purplish robot with four legs sprouting from her back. "Indeed you will." she said again before she transformed into a spider and scurried off toward a cave, readying her machine that could transform robots into humans.

**Okay guys tell us what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya readers sorry its been so long! Our mom is expecting in three days, we had to babysit our twin cousins Fred and George yesterday, and earlier today Athena broke her leg, but have no fear, the Autobots are here! (yea lame we know. No on with the story!)**

**Don't own Transformers as much as we would Like to we don't**

Bumblebee's processor was spinning. He couldn't get the image of Sari. The organic with tan skin and wearing a yellow outfit.

"Hey kid, what's got into ya?" said Ratchet, the red and white med bot.

"Yea little buddy, it's like your processor went and took a vacation." said Bulkhead, Bumblebee's best friend since Autobot Boot Camp.

"Sorry guys, I have had allot on my mind today." replied Bumblebee his processor back on the girl he saved from the ship wreck.

"Well okay just don't get to focused on it, okay kid?" said Ratchet.

"Yea, yea, I know med bot." said Bumblebee. "I'm gonna go for a drive."

"Well okay, just stay away from land and avoid the organics." said Ratchet.

"I know, I know." said Bumblebee transforming into car mode and driving to the unloading dock.

Prowl, who was meditating spoke. "That bot is going to do something stupid."

"Yea I know," Said Ratchet. "That why I want you two," he said indicating Prowl and Bulkhead. "to follow him and make sure he didn't cause mischief."

"Fine, if we must, come along Bulkhead, before we lose sight of Bumblebee." said Prowl transforming into vehicle mode along with Bulkhead and together they went out if the ship and followed Bumblebee.

But they were too late. They saw Bumblebee talking to some purple bot, Bumblebee then transformed back to vehicle mode and followed the purple bot, who was heading toward the shore.

"Come on Bulkhead, I don't trust that bot." said Prowl.

"It had to be an Autobot, if it was a Decepticon, Bumblebee would of shot it." said Bulkhead as he and Prowl followed Bumblebee and the strange bot to a island.

"What in Primus is he doing?" stated Prowl as Bumblebee drove onto an island.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." said Bulkhead.

Prowl nodded in agreement and followed Bumblebee as he and the purple bot went inside a cave.

**Okay that's it for today! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dont own Transformers, sadly**

Bumblebee's processor was spinning. He couldn't get the image of Sari. The organic with tan skin and wearing a yellow outfit.

"Hey kid, what's got into ya?" said Ratchet, the red and white med bot.

"Yea little buddy, it's like your processor went and took a vacation." said Bulkhead, Bumblebee's best friend since Autobot Boot Camp.

"Sorry guys, I have had allot on my mind today." replied Bumblebee his thoughts back on the girl he saved from the ship wreck.

"Well okay just don't get to focused on it, okay kid?" said Ratchet.

"Yea, yea, I know med bot." said Bumblebee. "I'm gonna go for a drive."

"Well okay, just stay away from land and avoid the organics." said Ratchet.

"I know, I know." said Bumblebee transforming into car mode and driving to the unloading dock.

Bumblebee turned on his radio and started singing along.

_'This is the story of a girl,_

_Who cried a river and drown the whole world._

_And when she looks so sad in photographs,_

_I absolutely love her,_

_When she smiles.'_**(Don't own When She Smiles Matchbox 20 does)**

Bumblebee would never tell a living spark, but he loved to sing, it was his secret passion that was imbedded I'm the Autobot as a young sparkling.

He sang along, oblivious to the fact that he was being followed by a purple bot until she spoke.

"You love her...don't you Bumblebee?" said the voice.

"What!" Bumblebee said transforming into his robot mode, his stingers ready to zap anything that came his way."Who said that!" he said peering around his surroundings.

"Oh put those toys away, I'm not going to hurt you, you silly little Autobot." said Blackaracnia(?) as she stepped forward in robot mode, the Autobot sign on her chest**.(we know she's Decpticpticon so don't bug us about it)**

Upon seeing the insignia of the Autobots, he lowered his stingers. "Your an Autobot! How did you get here?" Bumblebee asked the purple bot.

"I came here because I find organics so intriguing... I have mastered the art of machines to organics and even organic to machine. If you want I could make you human, and you can be with that little organic, what was her name again? Sally, Suzy?" mused Blackarachnia.

"Sari." said Bumblebee. "And how can you make me an organic? I thought that was impossible."

"It's not impossible, and I can turn you into one, for a price though..." said Blackaracnia.

"What price? I only have a few energon cubes with me." said Bumblebee curiously.

"Oh not that kind of price, the price I require is your voice." said the purple bot."

"My-my voice?" questioned Bumblebee his hand touched his vocal cord.

"Yes, for your voice I can turn you into an organic for three days, and before the three days are up, she must kiss you, she already likes you." said Blackaracnia.

"If I don't have a voice, how can I tell her that I love her?" questioned Bumblebee.

"Your a smart bot, figure it out, now are you in, or are you out?" responded Blackaracnia slightly annoyed that the yellow bot was stalling.

"I'm in." said Bumblebee.

"Excellent, follow me." and with that the bot transformed into a spider and Bumblebee transformed into his yellow car and sped off.

**And this is where we stop! Review! And Happy Eve if Christmas Eve! If you don't celebrate Christmas then Happy Holidays!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Transformers or The Little Mermaid Disney owns that.**

Previously in The Little Bot.

"If I don't have a voice, how can I tell her that I love her?" questioned Bumblebee.

"Your a smart bot, figure it out, now are you in, or are you out?" responded Blackaracnia slightly annoyed that the yellow bot was stalling.

"I'm in." said Bumblebee.

"Excellent, follow me." and with that the bot transformed into a spider and Bumblebee transformed into his yellow car and sped off.

Bumblebee and Blackarachnia drove for a while until the land started to rise And they drove onto a sandy beach.

They transformed into robot mode.

"Follow me." said Blackarachina walking towards a trail in the forest. Bumblebee followed and Prowl and Bulkhead were right behind him.

After a while they appeared at a cave, which they walked through until they got to a lab that held to pods. One of them was open.

Blackarachnia spoke. "Go into the open pod and when I close it, sing that will make the transformation complete." Bumblebee nodded and stepped into the pod as soon as he entered it closed.

"Now sing!" Blackarachnia commanded. Bumblebee did as he was told and began to sing the song he was singing earlier.

_"This is the story if a girl. Who cried a river and drown the whole world. And when she looks so sad in photographs. I absolutely love her. When she smiles."_

As soon as Bumblebee began to sing he felt an electric tingling going through his spark, he felt his digits change to fingers, his optics changed, he felt his armor vanish and was replaced by some kind of cloth. His faceplate seemed to melt and his helm, changed into something covering his head. He felt some kind of stringy thing coming out from his helm. Then it stopped.

The door opened and he saw the place in ruins, Blachnarachia was gone and when his optics finally finished adjusting to the new environment he saw Prowl and Bulkhead standing a little ways from the enhances.

_Primus, _ he thought. _I'm gonna be slagged for this. _

Bumblebee opened his words to speak but no sound came out.

Prowl spoke. "Bumblebee..."

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time we checked we don't own Transformers…**

"Hey kid, what's got into ya?" said Ratchet, the red and white med bot.

"Yea little buddy, it's like your servo went and took a vacation." said Bulkhead, Bumblebee's best friend since Autobot Boot Camp.

"Sorry guys, I have had allot on my mind today." replied Bumblebee

"Well okay just don't get to focused on it, okay kid?" said Ratchet, staring intently at the yellow bot.

"Yea, yea, I know med bot," said Bumblebee. "I'm gonna go for a drive."

"Well okay, just stay away from land and avoid the organics." said Ratchet.

"I know, I know." said Bumblebee transforming into car mode and driving to the unloading dock.

"I'm worried about him." Said Prowl. "He seems a little edgy."

"And that's why you're going to follow him." Replied Ratchet looking at Bulkhead and Prowl.

"Fine." Said Prowl, not wanting to anger the old bot. "Come on Bulkhead lets go." And together they transformed and drove out into the ocean where they saw Bumblebee talking to a strange purple bot.

"What the? Who's that?" Said Bulkhead.

"I don't know, it's a Cybertronian, that's for sure, it must be an Autobot, if it was a Decepticon Bumblebee would of fought- wait what's he doing!" he said as he saw Bumblebee transform and that bot. That bot transformed into some kind of organic. "Lets go Bulkhead, put keep quiet." He said.

They followed them until they reached an island and transformed, following them on foot.

"What is Bumblebee doing?" Questioned Bulkhead as they walked down the tree lined path and saw Bumblebee enter a cave.

"I don't know Bulkhead, but it can't be good." Prowl whispered. Once inside the cave Prowl put a digit to his derma as if to say _shh_. Bulkhead merely nodded. They poked their head arounf and saw Bumblebee being sealed inside a chamber, then all of a sudden Bublebee started singing.

Prowl and Bulkhead looked at each other, clearly surprised, then the song changed to screams and the two Autobots lept into action.

Prowl unsheathed his ninja stars and Bulkhead readied his cannonball. Prowl spoke, "What are you doing to Bumblebee?" the purple bot turned towards them and smiled.

"Giving him his wish." And with that, Prowl through his ninja stars and Bulkhead started swinging his cannonball, ready to release it when the bot spoke again. "Ah everything is finshed, remind him three days, and three days only." And with that she disappeared leaving behind her crackling evil laugh. Bulkhead released his cannonball, hoping to nail her, but instead, destroyed most of the mashines.

There was a loud _squeak_ and the two turned towards the chamber, expecting to see Bumblebee, but instead stood a boy with tan skin, baby blue optics, a yellow hat over blonde hair. The boy was clad in a yellow clothes, on the area where there were stripes on Bumblebee, there were black stripes, he wore yellow sneakers with black lace.s**(If your having a time picturing it picture Ash Ketchum only tanner, blonde hair, yellow hat, and yellow clothes(Pikachu yellow if it helps)**

Prowl glared at Bumblebee, who in return gave a grin. "Bumblebee…" he said sternly.

**SO so soo sooo sooo sooo sorry for not updating we really are! So please review and tell us you forgive us!**


	6. Chapter 6

Omg we are so sorry we've neglected this story! Morgan posts story's and then we need to work on those and such...*sigh* so, hope you like it!

"Honestly, what in the name of Primus were you thinking!" Prowl continued to rant on.

Bumblebee opened his mouth to respond but remembered that he couldn't speak.

"Come on, were taking you to see Ratchet, maybe he can reverse this." said Prowl, picking up Bumblebee and transforming into a motorcycle, Bumblebee on the seat. Behind them, Bulkhead had already transformed and the three dove into the water.

Bumblebee's mouth and nose was quickly filled with water. He started to choke and cough, which only brought more water into his system.

"What's going on?" Prowl asked.

Bulkhead responded "He's and organic, they need air to live." he said, transforming into robot mode, grabbed the half-conscious Bumblebee, and propelled them out of the water.

Bulkhead put him on the sand. "Come on little buddy...wake up." Bulkhead said, Bumblebee stirred. Just as bulkhead was about to say something, he heard a girl yell.

"COME ON! He could be anywhere!"

"Come on Bulkhead." Prowl said tugging on the giant robots arm, "We have to go, we can't let an organic see us." and with that they retreated back into the water just as Sari came into view.

Her eyes widened. "HEY DAD OVER HERE! I THINK I FOUND HIM!" she shouted, running over to Bumblebee, her father right behind her.

"Oh dear, he looks badly injured." he said, Bumblebee stirred again, opening his blue eyes, reach were met with Sari's red ones.

Upon seeing the organic, Bumblebee broke out into a smile.

"Are you all right?" Isaac asked the strange boy. Bumblebee nodded his head. "Can't you talk?" Isaac pestered, Bumblebee shook his head no.

"Did you save me from the storm?" she asked, Bumblebee nodded his head, really wishing he could talk right now.

"Thank you." Sari said, hugging Bumblebed, who hugged her back.

"Now, now Sari, don't overwhelm him," he turned towards Bumblebee. "Do you have a family?" he asked.

Bumblebee shook his head no.

Isaac continued, "Then your welcome to stay with us, we have plenty of room an it's the least I can do for you for saving my daughter.

Bumblebee smiled and nodded his thanks. He stood up, and followed them to Isaac's car.

Hope you liked it! Has anyone seen Transformers: Prime? It this thing OnDemand. It has a mute BB. But there are something's wring with it. It one episode Megatron used Dark energon(blood of unicron) and he ended up going on stasis an life support. And soundwave(we think it was soundwave...) said that Megatron was braindead...how that possible when cybatrons don't have brains? And! One of the autobots said that they had a lot on their mind, wrong context! We were just laughing. Oh, anyone seen the traile for the new movie! It's gonna be epic! Hopefully...has a Chicagoians we may not go see it, but as transformer lovers we may...anyway...REVIEW! or we will send Unicron after you! 


	7. Chapter 7

So yup! Next chappie! Enjoy!

Bumblebee was in the shower. He didn't understand how the thing worked. Sari, noticing his confusion, pointed out what was shampoo, conditioner, and soap, telling him how to use it.

When Bumblebee stepped out of the shower, a tower around his waist, he saw that there were fresh clothes put out for him.

He quickly changed into them and walked out of the bathroom, his hair still damp.

The Sumdac's lived in a very big house. It reminded Bumblebee of some of the buildings on Cybertron, but this house was smaller and less technical, not to mention more organic, than the ones on Cybertron.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Bumblebee looked next to him and saw Sari in a yellow knee length dress with white leggings and yellow platform sneakers, her red hair in its usual style.

Bumblebee smiled, and waved to her. She came bounding over happily and took his hand. "Come on! Dad had Pierre make us dinner, hope you like fish!" she said, pulling Bumblebee along the corridor and down a spiral set of stairs.

Sari opened a pair of big oak doors that led into a dinning room. The table was a simple rectangle where there were three places and chairs in front of them.

Sari dragged Bumblebee over to the end so he sat in-between the two other places, Sari took a seat on his right side.

Just then Isaac walked in and took a seat. "I see you are well." he said, Bumblebee shook his head, he really hated not being able to talk, he was Bumblebee! Known for always talking and getting on other bots, preferably old med bots with bad tempers.

Just then a man in a tailor suit walked our of two double swinging doors, with a cart in front of him with dishes with covers on them.

"Diner, is served," he said in a dark, bored voice, placing the plates in front of them, taking off the lids as steam evaporated from them.

Bumblebee looked at it weirdly. He watched as Sari tool a weird think with three points and something long with jagged edges and used to cut the fish and the three points thing to stab it and put it in her mouth.

Bumblebee followed her example, sure it was hard at first, but he finally got the hang of it. 'This is really good,' he thought to himself, 'The rest of the bots should try this.' he continued to eat, an soon enough they were finished with their meal.

Isaac spoke, "Now I'm sure you are tired, Sari," he said, looking at his daughter, "Show our guest to his room." he said, Sari's eyes brightened up.

"OKAY!" she said, standing up and taking Bumblebee's hand and practically dragged him up the stairs.

"This is your room, mine is right next door." she said. "Dad had someone go out and buy you some clothes, your PJ's are on your bed and the rest of your clothes are in your drawer" she said, Bumblebee nodded his understanding, "Okay! Well, see ya then!" she said, walking to the next room and walking in it, as bumblebee went into his.

So yea, two chappie in a row! So please, review! Reviews=motivation and Happiness 


End file.
